


THAT RAINY DAY

by healaries



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healaries/pseuds/healaries
Summary: Sage answers a help signal.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 17





	THAT RAINY DAY

Sage gripped the pistol in her hands tightly. She was trained for this. This was what she lived for.

So why now was she tensing up? Why now did she have this horrible feeling in her chest? Like every breath she took could be her last.

She couldn’t back down now. It was too late for that. The distress signal was coming from here.

The place they called ‘Haven.’

Back at H.Q., she had nearly missed it. A small blip on a large map. If it had been any other person… she might’ve just gotten someone else to do it. 

But of course, it had to be her. 

Jett.

That girl was nothing but trouble, and Sage knew that. Yet she still had this…. Attraction to her. This feeling of curiosity.

Maybe it was the way she never seemed to really… care. She did what she wanted when she wanted. She didn’t tend to think of others and was somewhat selfish.

That was a bad quality, sure. But… Did that make her a bad person?

Sage liked to think otherwise.

Now here she was, alone. 

“I’m not telling you anything!”

Sage perked up. She had been roaming the area for around twenty minutes. The only thing she had heard was the rain.

The rain kept falling on this miserable rainy day.

But she had found her, finally.

She raised her weapon as she turned the corner, coming to find her white-haired friend bound and slumped up against a wall.

A man stood over her, gun raised.

There were two others with him. But not a single one seemed to notice her.

“You’re foolish.” The man knelt, gun still raised at Jett. “You think you are important? Because you are radiant?”

He scoffed, slamming the muzzle of his weapon into Jett’s forehead. “You’re nothing but a mistake. There are many like you. You are not special. Who will remember you when you are gone?”

Sage watched from afar as Jett’s demeanor was slowly cracking.

Her eyes trailed down to the handcuffs around her wrists, digging into her skin.

She recognized them. They were used to keep radiants in check and stop them from using their abilities.

“P-People will miss me.” Jett stammered, unsure what to do.

She couldn’t do anything. She wanted to get up and kill all of these idiots.

But she was dumb. She got caught. She was praying that someone had seen the signal she sent.

But even if someone did... Would they get here in time?

“No, they won’t.” The man laughed, leaning back as he stood up. “If you are not going to speak, you have no value to me.”

Jett looked down, holding back tears. She wouldn’t look weak. Never.

“Goodbye, you fucking idio--”

Bang.

Jett’s eyes widened as she heard the sound of a body falling to the ground.

“H-Hey!” One of the other men shouted, raising their guns as they went to fire.

Bang. Bang.

Jett was shaking now. What was going on?

She let herself spill a few tears as she hesitantly looked up.

“Jett. What were you thinking?”

Of course, it was Sage.

She was so happy it was Sage.

“I… I was just-- I was…” She couldn’t find the words. What was she thinking?

Jett gulped, saying nothing as she avoided eye contact. She could hear Sage walking over.

“The key… It’s in his pocket.” She said, looking over to the corpse of the man who was seconds away from ending her life.

“I got it.” The raven-haired woman almost seemed annoyed, now. All worry had replaced itself with anger.

Not anger towards Jett, though. Anger towards…. Everything.

She moved in, reaching for the girl’s wrists.

“Look at me.” 

Jett didn’t hesitate to look up, finally bringing herself to meet her gaze.

“You don’t do this again. Do you understand?” 

The blue-eyed girl nodded. Was she in trouble?

Sage unlocked the girl’s cuffs, tossing them aside. But she didn’t move from her spot in front of Jett.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Jett could feel her brown eyes piercing through her.

The white-haired girl was about to burst into tears now. “I’m… I’m sorry… I-I was being reckless… I know that!”

It went quiet as she looked into Sage’s eyes, waiting for her to say something.

Anything.

Instead, she let out a low chuckle.

“Don’t lose your fire, Jett.”

That’s all she said before leaning in to plant a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

Jett felt her body heat up as she processed the situation. Sage just… kissed her? Like… actually?

She could feel Sage move to pull away. But she didn’t want her to pull away.

The blue-eyed girl leaned forward, grabbing Sage by the shoulders as she pulled her into a kiss.

Sage was taken back by this, letting out a surprised yelp. She didn’t break it, however. She let herself fall to her knees as the two shared a passionate moment.

The rain didn’t seem so miserable after all.


End file.
